Dofus talk:Community Portal/Style Guide
Discussion I started this because we definitely need to get page names right before there are too many pages to change. Feel free to add, extend, comment. I would prefer to start renaming right away, but I will wait to make sure I'm not the only one who thinks this way. - Dashiva 23:36, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Page name overlap Another page name issue that needs to be handled is overlapping names. "Wabbit" could be the pet, the specific monster and the monster type. The two main options are sections on the main page ( Wabbit (Pet) , Wabbit (Monster) ), and a disambiguation page (links to Wabbit (pet) and Wabbit (monster)). I personally prefer the section approach, as it makes linking easier and keeps the number of pages to keep tabs on low. The wiki hive mind seems to prefer separate pages. - Dashiva 16:19, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I think the convention has been to keep separate pages due to the fact that anyone being linked to a page with multiple sections might not be able to tell which section is relevant. Of course, that should be less of a problem for this wiki because we have fewer article names to work with, and most cases of overlapping names will not include two things of the same type. (One notable exception that comes to mind is that the Feca and Xelor spells Teleportation are actually different spells.) -ClockworkPunk 16:36, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: I agree with having two separate pages with a disambiguation page. This allows clearer linking and it avoids problems with category differences. --04:00, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Page moves, links and deletions Not as much a page name issue, but more a page link issue: post-move redirects. They serve a temporary purpose in keeping links alive. However, in cases where the move was to fix an incorrect page name, it preserves incorrect name use in links. My policy is to use the "What links here" page to update all links to the old page, and then delete it. How do the rest of you feel about it? - Dashiva 12:33, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) : My current practice is to update all links as you said (I think the only one I haven't done this for is Pewter, out of laziness), but I don't delete the old page if it's under a title that someone is likely to search for. -ClockworkPunk 05:57, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::But once the links are corrected should the pages be deleted? keep for future error? --Cizagna 19:54, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::: My philosophy has been to remove redirects that were created due to incorrect pages (mispelling, incorrect item names, etc). Redirects that were created because the name of something changed in-game, because of generally used nicknames (Perceptor redirecting to Collector), and the reorganization of long-standing pages (Exchange redirecting to Resource exchange locations), should be left up for a long time. The redirects from long-standing pages are especially important because external sites often link to this wiki. --TaviRider 04:00, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Page Layouts for NPCs and Quests Curious to opinions on layouts for NPC pages - Should be broken down into Position, Quests, Professions Taught, Items Sold. yay, or nay? Layouts for Quests - Where to get quest, general information about quest, then steps as indicated by quest book update titles. Phaed : Personally, I'm in favor of a single NPC list page. A huge majority of NPCs perform a role in a quest, a single exchange, or sell 2-3 items. This would fit nicely in a table. Very few NPCs are important enough to need a full page of information. - Dashiva 13:12, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: Okay, if that's the case we should get on and change things, because there is already a fair few NPCs with their own pages, which should be removed. Phaed ::: No, each NPC would still have a page, but the content would be a redirect to the NPC list page. - Dashiva 18:37, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Well im currenly working on doing some sort of personal template to have all the NPC pages with the same format, I added the NPC template to all the ones Categorize, found a lot of NPC's not on the Npc page, also added area on the template, and im thinking that I will add also another category for area so there can be a cross reference and instead of having to edit the Npc page they can be automaticly updated by some features in the wiki. --Cizagna 19:54, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Page names should be singular We should be consistent in use of singular/plural in page names, and it's much easier to link Pagenames than having to do Pagename. : Definitely agreed. -ClockworkPunk 16:36, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: What about categories? These also have a very strong tendency towards plural names. - Dashiva 13:16, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::: I think categories should be plural. I think pagenames should generally be singular, unless the item they describe is plural in the game. For instance, Jelliboots should be plural. --TaviRider 04:00, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Dead Discussion Map coordinates We also need to decide on either (x,y) or x,y for coordinates. I prefer (x,y) myself. - Dashiva 05:22, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I also prefer parentheses, as it's standard in coordinate notation. -ClockworkPunk 05:57, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: Parantheses would be correct, so it's best to stick with that, imo. Phaed Page name capitalization Another issue we should look at is capitalization. I've been following the convention of not capitalizing titles unless it's referring to an actual game item, and in those cases I capitalize according to the in-game name. -ClockworkPunk 16:36, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: Same for me. - Dashiva 12:33, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC)